Reaching out to him
by Black and Green
Summary: I sang a song to him, hoping to reach him from a distance. I still sang to him,hoping he could hear my whisper. For Sakura's birthday.


Hi people! So here is the second one-shot I made today. This is for Sakura's birhtday which is tomorrow. I will be updating Abandoned today and tomorrow. So enjoy these stories and chapters! Please don't forget to review.

P.S. I have three songs in this fic but I seperated them. I'll tell their names and singer later after the fic.

Disclaimer: I really don't know what this means but I don't own Naruto.

"Blah" some ones talking.

'Blah' some ones thinking.

_blah_ lyrics number one.

_**blah**_ lyrics number two.

* * *

I sang this song for him. Hopefully to reach him since he was a distance from me. It finally reached that day, the day I was supposed to love but hated it instead. Why should I have celebrated the day of my birth? My parents were gone and no one would dare celebrate. I just didn't understand why. I still sang to him, hoping he could hear my whisper.

* * *

_You say you fell while holding diamonds in your hands  
"It's your fault for running, holding diamonds," I said  
and I offer no sympathy for that._

The morning was crisp and cold on a day of March. I walked in my outfit to the training grounds. I wore a somewhat dark outfit for that day, my birthday. My outfit was a dark blue shirt with no circle in the back that represented that I was a Haruno. I wore black baggy pants that seemed to cover my slender legs with the usual blue shoes that every ninja wore. My face seemed somewhat pale that day and my jade green orbs were almost dull. I never understood why I had pink pastel hair. My mother and certainly my father did not have that color. I still know where my jade green orbs came from, my father. A strange combo but I never regretted it. All I knew was that it was my birthday and I expected nothing from it.

_I hear that it was you who died alone  
and I offer no sympathy for that  
Better off I sparkle on my own _

My body didn't tremble from the cold breeze that went through my shirt. I seemed to enjoy it. Over my lonely years I adjusted to anything that could have hurt me physically, mentally and emotionally. There was one thing though, the thing that could make me so uncomfortable that those adjustments that I did meant nothing.

I saw a figure in the distance at the bridge. I knew very well who it was. Sasuke. That thing that made me so uncomfortable. I didn't know my feelings for him anymore. Was it hate or was it love? I was unsure from the way I thought of him. I still remember that day, the day I told him my feelings. He rejected me in a harsh way, called me annoying and knocked me out. That day was the day that I thought would make me forget love. I still didn't have my first kiss or even a first date at that.

_And someday love will find me in the rough  
Someday love will finally be enough_.

I never knew what that feeling was in my heart. Was it pain or happiness I didn't know. I finally made to the bridge and felt no expectation from him at all. I wasn't as annoying as I once was. I grew up into a strong konoichi and a well respected one at that. My training with Tsunade made me stronger. All that hard work paid off was one of the greatest achievement's I have ever made. My ugliness that I was once shunned for changed into beauty. Over the years I grew a slender figure with curves and lost all my child like features. My hair was short just like the day I cut it off to protect my comrades.

"Hi," I said as my greeting to him. I knew how he would answer next, a grunt or hn. It never seemed to change.

"Hn," he said. There was always one person in our village who could say that as a sentence. He was leaning at bridge, lazily looking ahead at the sky. He seemed to relax a bit since his return to Kohona. I still remember that I day we brought him back, Naruto and me. Naruto distracted him and I had to knock him out which I did just like he had once did to me. We dragged him homeand I did it with no regret. I just wanted him home and safe, which he is now.

_I turned around 3 times and wound up at your door  
Now you say you know all you did not know before  
And I offer no sympathy for that _

_  
_I stared at the water with a sad smile on my face. Maybe he forgot I didn't know and seemed to hardly care. It felt as if I gave up on him. When I matured, I found it pointless to ask him out. I was an annoying teammate to him and nothing more. I felt relaxed myself in the peace and quiet. Staring at my reflection I just kept my mouth shut.

I felt him stare at me with curiosity. I didn't say anything after that hi and my outfit was a total change. He must have expected me to be happy. After all, we only brought him back this year, the year I turned sixteen. He didn't know much of my change or how much I actually improved. I didn't seem annoyed by his stares, it was most expected from him.

"Sakura?" he asked. I heard my name and turned around, my sad smile gone.

"Yes?" I asked, telling him to continue. My voice seemed to be small but easy for him to hear.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. I was somewhat taken aback by his question. He had never asked that question before. I stared into his onyx eyes, ready to answer.

_Hear that it was you who died alone  
And I offer no sympathy for that  
Better off I sparkle on my own _

"No," I answered. It seemed partly true. I felt as if I was torn today and I didn't know why. He stayed quiet and turned around just like I would have expected him to do. He seemed so predictable to me as I can put it. I continued to look down at the water with my sad smile that grew on my face once more.

"You've changed," he said. I stayed quiet. Had he finally taken notice after he came back? I never thought he would. He never really seemed to care for me and I knew that. "No longer do you talk or look like you use to." I sighed.

"People change," I said. "No matter what, everyone changes." I stared down at y face once more. I never thought that my eyes could have been so dull like now. I still know that the sparkle in them disappeared but they never looked like this.

_And someday love will find me in the rough  
Someday love will finally be enough _

"Sakura!" I hear someone yell. I knew who it was. Naruto. He had matured in his own way. He was still a knucklehead and the loudest ninja I know. His cerulean eyes shined in wonder just like they always did. He grew taller and seemed to have serious moments at times. He matured to put short. I turned around to him.

"Hello," I said. I knew what he would say next. It wasn't a date. He grew out of his crush on me. Instead, he began to date Hinata, the shy girl who loved him ever since she was a child.

_Got your love letters  
I threw them all away  
And I hear you think that I'm crazy _

"Happy birthday!" he yelled. I saw Sasuke watch at the corner of my eye.

"Thanks," I said in return. I didn't seem to smile when I thought I did. Naruto began to stare at me with concern. He always treated me like a little sister now.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I gave a nod and gave a sad smile. 'He was the first person to say happy birthday.' I thought.

"Yes," I answered. 'He was the second person to ask me this.' She thought. "What do you have planned for today?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"I'm going with Hinata on a date!" he exclaimed. I gave another sad smile. I felt like breaking inside. 'He is loved but what do I have to offer?' she thought. I always thought that he deserved happiness more then me. It was no wonder that I helped him ask Hinata out when I was in total pain the time.

"Well, have fun!" I said with the happiest voice I could muster. I saw Sasuke stare at me with some hint in concern. Maybe he did notice my heart breaking or my pain I didn't seem to know. I turned around and continued to stare at the river, letting Sasuke and Naruto talk.

"Hello teme!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke snorted.

"Whatever dobe," he said. I let them argue. After all, they haven't been able to catch up together. I continued to stare down and felt a tear fall down my cheek and into the water. I was shocked at first but let it fall, never letting Sasuke and Naruto see it. Maybe my thoughts were right. My heart is breaking second by second. If only I would have not fallen in love as a child. If only I have ever became a ninja.

"Sakura?" a person asked behind me. He was late again like usual. Kakashi, our teacher and almost father. He stared at me with concern as my tears finally stopped. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No," I said like I answered Sasuke and Naruto. 'He is the third.' I thought.

_I'm driving 95  
And I'm driving you away  
And I shine a little more lately _

"Alright then," he said. I knew that he didn't trust me. "Well then, are we gonna train or not?" he asked. The tow boys nodded as they all began to walk. 'One Happy Birthday seems enough.' She thought. Her sad smile was long gone and she walked behind them all. 'All I see his their backs.' I thought. This no longer upset me. My happiness had long ago died down and blew out.

We finally reached the training area. It was clear outside now since it wasn't morning anymore.

"Today," Kakashi said. "We will do one sparring match. Two people will fight while the other watches and observes. The winner will get a prize while the other will do fifty runs around the training area."

"Come on teme and let me kick your ass!" Naruto yelled with a glare to match.

"Bring it on dobe," Sasuke said with his trademark smirk. Kakashi shook his head.

"You two won't fight together," he said. The two boys stared at the teacher. I knew that he would choose me. "Sasuke and Sakura will fight."

_Someday love will find me in the rough  
_Someday love will finally be enough

"You're kidding right?" Sasuke asked. I felt something ping inside me. Was I still weak in his eyes? Maybe I shouldn't have come to train today. I hated this pain he gave me and wished that it would just go away.

_Someday love will find me in the rough  
Someday love will finally be enough _

"Is there something wrong?" I asked. I stared and waited for his answer. "Am I still weak in your eyes?" I asked. "You haven't seen me in battle so do not judge me of how I was in the past."

_I shine a little more lately._

"Sakura-"

"Let us begin," I said. I wanted to show him how much I changed. If he didn't believe my words then fine, I'll show him.

"Alright," Kakashi said. "Here are the rules. No weapons or chakra use. Got it? You may begin." I jumped into the shadows at those words. When I left all could be seen of mine was my weapon pouch, which I left on the ground. I always had the pouch attached to my arm now since I found it comfortable. I saw Sasuke jump away too, leaving his pouch behind. I was ready to prove my worth.

* * *

_**Well, it's been almost a year to the moment  
When I finally realized it was over**  
_I watched carefully for his presence. I knew that he would hide well. I decided to actually end this quickly. I just wanted to be home, and wait for this day to end. I saw a flash of him and knew what he was planning to do. I closed my eyes and focused. I didn't need chakra for this battle after all.

_**And I knew that love wasn't good enough  
Of a reason for me to stay  
Well, I saw you yesterday; you were drivin'  
And I tried so hard to forget **_

He appeared right behind me, a smirk played his lips. I spun around and gave him a quick kick to his side. My speed was fast for the human eye. He was surprised by my action. I can tell that he never knew that I was that fast. I saw him fly towards a tree but he regained his balance. Anger was within me. I somehow hated to be called weak, especially by him. He was the one that made those adjustments I had over the years change. I didn't hate him no. If I would have then I would have killed him on the spot. I don't even know my true feelings anymore.

"Sakura," Sasuke warned. I closed my eyes again ignoring him completely. I just wanted to be home and nothing more. "I think I should end this match."

"No," I said. I wasn't going to let him win. I wasn't going to let him think I was weak. "If this battle would be finished I would do it." His eyes narrowed. 'I can't lose.' I thought. 'I don't want to be weak any more.'

"I'd like to see you try," he said. I knew that he was tempting me, making me angry and lose my concentration.

"I won't lose Sasuke," I said.

_**You were alive, and as you passed by I began to cry  
over things that I did not say **_

And hide underneath my blankets and sheets  
I'm finally free

He was able to attack me in my side and I fell to the ground. I felt myself cough out crimson blood. He hit me hard. I picked myself up and once again disappeared. A kept my eyes peeled for him or any attacks. My side began to throb from the kick and I thought that he might have broken a rib. I couldn't sense his presence.

"Can't fight back, Sakura?" he asked. He was being tempting for my anger to rise. I didn't answer. I decided to use my special combat attack. I had learned it myself over the years and it always seemed to work.

"I can, Sasuke," I said. My voice was low and it seemed to sound dangerous. I wasn't going to play anymore. I jumped to where he was and punched him in the face, hard. He recoiled a bit and I kicked his side again and pushed him down. It was a good attack and I knew that. He seemed to be trying to block my attacks but I didn't let him. I continued with the punches and kicks until I was panting. "Still think that I can't fight back?" I asked. He growled in response. He was on my nerves and I was letting my anger go on him.

"You have grown strong," he said. I would have smirked but held it back. "But I think I'll talk about that later." He ran to his weapons and grabbed them. 'What is he doing?' I thought. It was against the rules for him to use the weapons. I saw him take out a kunai and recognized it right away. That was the kunai he hit me with. I had a sense with these things and knew.

**_I'm killin' the ghost of you, and I'm close to  
Awakening me  
Yeah, yeah._**

"Why?" I finally asked. "Why do you torture me? Have I done something wrong? Why do you hate me so? Is it because I brought you back to the village? Answer me!" He remained quiet, speechless. "Maybe I shouldn't have become a ninja," I said. "It's a pain that I can not seem to bare anymore." Sakura turned around. "Kakashi," she called out.

"Yes?" he asked as he appeared with Naruto on a tree. "What is it?"

"I forfeit," I said. I closed my eyes and took the kunai pouch on the ground. I began to run those laps, leaving Sasuke for his victory. I heard Kakashi sigh.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been so hard on her," he said. "I was her birthday."

"She can go celebrate with her parents," he scoffed. Naruto jumped down, raged. I could tell what was to happen next. I hid my chakra and watched.

"You idiot!" Naruto yelled. "First of all, Sakura has no parents." I saw him grab Sasuke by the collar. "Second, you should be lucky she forfeit! She would have kicked your ass! And third, she deserves more then you treat her! It's her birthday for god sakes! At least let her be happy for this one day. Did you ever notice her sad eyes?" he asked. Sasuke didn't answer.

_**So I'm takin' my heart and I'm gettin' me out  
And love's something that I wouldn't wanna live without  
So I'm takin' my heart and I'm gettin' me out  
On my own, my own, my own **_

"It's because of you!" he yelled. "Sakura hasn't celebrated her birthday in years. She hardly smiles and when she does it's a sad smile!" I never knew that he realized. I never knew that he saw my pain. "Stop hurting her!"

"That's enough," I yelled. I saw Naruto turn and star at me and whisper my name. "I'm not in pain Naruto."

"Sakura-"

"Don't blame anyone for this," I said cutting him off. "It's my fault being this way and mine only." I left them all and ran to my house. I knew that this would happen. I hated my birthday. It hurts so much.

* * *

I locked myself in my room and let my tears fall. I clenched my chest as I felt it throbbing. It hurt more then the wound that Sasuke gave me. I stayed in a corner, never wanting to leave.

**_Well, it takes all of my strength to be stable  
And I force your insults under the tableAnd if you were wise you would compromise _**

"Sakura," I heard. I knew that voice. He was knocking on my door but I wasn't going to let him in. "Open the door," he commanded. I stayed quiet as my tears fell. I didn't even know that he knew where I lived. I heard him knocking even higher. "If you won't open it I will kick it open." I didn't get up. 'Just try.' I thought.

The door swung open as he came in. I stayed where I was and covered my face. I hated to be seen like this, crying, being a total weakling. He bent down and stared at me.

"Leave me alone," I said. He narrowed his eyes.

"No," he said. I looked away. I didn't hate him and I didn't know if I loved him.

"Fine," I said. I got up and met his onyx eyes. I felt myself fall over those eyes again. "You know Sasuke," I said. I know only one thing that can describe now."

_**And allow me to live my way  
'Cause I am not a force to be reckoned with  
And you don't have a clue what you're messin' with  
And you can't see to the best in me  
'Cause it's more than your heart can take **_

"Sakura," he said. I stayed quiet to let him continue. "I'm sorry. I was rough today and I didn't know what happened." I felt my face soften. No matter what, I could always forgive him. I think I still love him with all my heart. Now I know what that pain was in my chest.

"I…I" I grew speechless. I felt like my twelve-year-old self again. I stayed quiet after that.

_**And hide underneath my blankets and sheets  
I'm finally free  
I'm killin' the ghost of you, and I'm close to  
Awakening me **_

I'm awakening me

I'm awakening me, yeah

I'm awakening me

I thought he might leave, treat me the same after this day. I always wondered why he didn't leave. I looked at his face and stared at those orbs.

"Why?" I asked. "When we brought you back, why didn't you leave? You had the chance to." He remained quiet for the moment.

_**So I'm takin' my heart and I'm gettin' me out  
And love's something that I wouldn't wanna live without  
So I'm takin' my heart and I'm gettin' me outOn my own, my own, my own. **_

"For some reason I didn't want to," he said. I remained quiet. I was speechless myself. I saw that his face seemed somewhat pink then it was before. He stared at me. "I don't know why." He began to walk to me. I stayed still and let him come. "I saw how much you changed and I blame myself for it." I felt my heartbeat rise.

"Don't, Sasuke," I said taking my own step forward. "No one blames themselves for this. Only I can do that and I know that it wasn't you."

_**I'm takin' my heart and I'm settin' you free  
And, baby, now you're just another song to me  
And the edge of your sword isn't sharp enough for me  
To bleed **_

Na na na na...

"When I was little," I said, "When it was my birthday and I was upset I knew this small song. It always cheered me up. It describes a moment in my life, the moment, that is happening right now." I took a small breath and he pulled me closer. (I know I already put in two songs but I can't resist.)

"She don't run from the sun no more  
She boxed her shadow and she won  
Said I can see you laugh  
Through these bottle caps  
And this wire around my neck aint  
There for fun."

My voice sounded angelic to me and so clear and beautiful as tears made my eyes once more.

"But someday we'll all be old  
And I'll be so damn beautiful

Meanwhile I'll hide my head  
Here in this paper bag  
Cause if I cant see you  
Then you can't see me  
And it'll be okay  
Fly little bee away  
To where theres no more rain  
And I can be me"  
Sasuke stared in wonder of my voice and pulled me even closer then before.  
"Yeah they talk about her  
She smiles like shes so tough  
She says  
"hey can you talk a little louder,  
I don't think my heart is broken enough  
But someday we'll all be old  
And I'll be so damn beautiful

Meanwhile I'll hide my head  
Here in this paper bag  
Cause if I can't see you  
Then you can't see me  
And it'll be okay  
Fly little bee away  
To where theres no more rain  
And I can be me

Some days I wait in the indigo  
Singing that song on the radio  
I blame these puddles on the rain  
You know I gotta keep these cheeks dry today  
Gotta keep my cheating strategy  
And baby I'm gonna have it made.

But someday we'll all be old  
And I'll be so damn beautiful

Meanwhile I'll hide my head  
Here in this paper bag  
Cause if I can't see you  
Then you can't see me  
And it'll be okay  
Fly little bee away  
To where there's no more rain  
And I can be me"

As I finished my song I felt a mouth on mine and knew who's it was. I put my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. I felt him put his arms around my waist possessively and tenderly. He licked my lower lip, asking for entrance and I slowly opened my mouth. We touched our tongues and pulled each other closer. I knew that he had his eyes closed as I had mine. The one I love took my first kiss. We finally broke the kiss and still held each other close. I put my head on his chest and relaxed."Sakura," he said. "I love you. Happy birthday." And from then I never thought about my feelings for him since they were already in front of me. I loved him and never felt any more pain from it.

* * *

How was this one-shot? Review please! I added three songs in this fic. (Too much I know.) There is a small purple button on the bottom of this page so can you do me a favor and click on it? Tune in later today for the update of Abandoned!

Song number one: Anna Nalick "In the Rough."

Song number two: Anna Nalick (again.) "Bleed."

Song number three:Anna Nalick.(again.) "Paper Bag."


End file.
